


Hidden Side

by Garance



Series: My english works [7]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Bruce Has Issues, Hurt Bruce Wayne, I Tried, M/M, Not sure of my english, Protective Clark Kent, Translation in English, Written Pre-Justice League (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Superman is back to life, the world is cheering, the newly founded Justice League salutes him as a new member.In the midst of all these emotions, Bruce Wayne refuses to fear the man of steel again, but does not accept to place all confidence in him.





	Hidden Side

Hidden Side

 

Superman is back to life, the world cheers, the newly founded Justice League greets him as a new member, Martha Kent finds her son, Lex Luthor despair from his cell of not having managed to kill him permanently.  

 

In the midst of all these emotions, Bruce Wayne refuses to fear the Man of Steel again, but does not accept to place all confidence in him.  

 

He feels torn by his feelings, he does not want to become a killer again, but can not forget that he wanted to kill Superman. He loses himself.

 

Everything stops in him when Clark comes to his house, to offer him his condolences for his parents. He feels he wants to cry. He does not want to be weak, not in front of the man he almost killed.  

 

He stays strong, does not want to show his emotions in front of the most powerful man in the world, even when Clark asks him to be his friend, even when he accepts.  

 

He has a friend, many with the league, but feels lonely. His family misses him, his father, the once benevolent men of Gotham miss him, his childish life misses him.

 

He can not bear to carry the weight of his city on his shoulders. He feels lonely, abandoned. He is nothing but an empty shell, empty of meaning and soul. He feels himself falling into madness little by little. Maybe he's really the craziest of Gotham.  

 

Despite this, he stays strong. Why ? He does not know it. Nobody knows.  

 

One day, he cries the lives lost by his fault. His friends were dead, Harvey, Jason, his family was dead, Martha and Thomas Wayne. All the time, these people were noble and benevolent.

 

He does not try to stop his tears, believing himself alone, he screams, tears his voice, strikes the walls of the cave, but does not find inner peace. His life is haunted, haunted by bad memories, which he can never get rid of. He is lost.  

 

The tears stop flowing when Clark wraps his arms around him, he warms up, feels less lonely, loved. He is an empty shell anymore.

 

He does not try to be strong, just to be a normal man, despite his hidden side. He is Batman, but above all Bruce Wayne.  

 

No matter his hidden side, he is only a man.  

 

The End


End file.
